The present invention relates generally to improvements in the field of communication and it relates particularly to an improved method providing telephonic access by a caller to a proximate service provider.
A situation often experienced by a person or caller in a mobile vehicle is the need to obtain merchandise, assistance or aid promptly and in an unfamiliar area. For example, in the case of a breakdown or disabling of the vehicle, the person in need must select a most convenient and suitable provider of the required service and material but must advise him of his location and requirements. This under normal circumstances is, at best, difficult and highly time consuming. Even when the vehicle is provided with wireless communication, for example, a cellular phone, the problem still exists in locating the closest and most convenient provider, obtaining its telephone number and then telephoning him. It is clear that the present available procedures are difficult, time consuming and leave much to be desired.